I Knew You Were Trouble
by Lynn Minoha
Summary: When Steve and Danny go for a hike it's just natural that they get hurt, right? Cause Steve is a trouble magnet after all. At least that's what Danny says. Another short oneshot because I love this guys being in trouble. *wink* Beta-readed version is up.


**Author's Note:** So here's my third H5-0 fanfiction and I hope you like it. This is the proofreaded version. The title sucks but I couldn't come up with a better one. It's inspired by the song "I knew you were trouble" by Cody Carson.

**Disclaimer: **This is in no relation to the original series or characters neither the actors. It is purely fanmade. All rights belong to the respective owners. Any similarities to already existing works are purely coincidence and are not intended in any way. I'm just playing a bit with this characters and make sure to return them safely and undamaged, well sort of. ;)

* * *

><p>Steve wanted to go for a hike and Danny, despite being overly concerned and hating the idea, went with him. If it was to prevent Steve from doing anything stupid or just because he had nothing better to do, Steve was happy that he went and didn't waste any thoughts on the 'why'.<p>

That was until now, when some rocks above them became loose and fell down on the trail they were walking on. Steve pushed Danny out of the way and tried to cover them both with their backpacks, pressing against the small wall of rock next to them. When it was over he glanced warily up and waited a few moments until he told Danny it was safe to go on.

"Danny? Are you okay?" His friend didn't answer and Steve got worried when he noticed Danny's eyes were closed and blood trickled down his temple.

He must have hit something when I pushed him down, Steve thought and carefully pulled Danny to him, resting the head in his lap. The SEAL gently patted his partner's cheek to wake him up.

"Danny, can you hear me? Hey, wake up, babe."

Danny stirred and gave a grunted sound then flickered his eyes open, meeting Steve's.

"Welcome back, partner."

Danny licked his lips and coughed.

"Hey, you're okay? Talk to me."

"Do I know you?", Danny asked, his voice a bit raspy. Steve stared in horror.

"Don't joke around, Danno. Tell me who I am." Danny blinked.

"You, my friend are a Neanderthal animal. Why the hell did you want to go for a hike, huh? I told you, it's dangerous! I said, one day you'll get us killed. You're a trouble magnet!"

Steve rolled his eyes, but Danny wasn't finished, he had just started.

"Why is it that I always end up injured, when I'm with you?"

Steve wanted to throw something in, but Danny continued.

"No, don't answer that! You said it's totally safe to go for a hike here at this place. Well, obviously it's not! Who told you it's safe? Huh? Let me tell you something, whoever did they can't be trusted!"

"Danny."

"I'll never go for a hike again!"

"Danny!"

The native Jersey stopped and stared at Steve.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm really sorry. You're right. But as much as I love your rants-"

"Since when?" Steve sighed.

"Since today, you're satisfied? A ranting Danno is better than a still Danno. But you were unconscious, okay? So I have to check if you have a concussion. You hit your head somewhere."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure about that, now let me take a look."

Danny rolled his eyes but surrendered to Steve's firm hands that were on his head and neck, checking for anything broken or other injuries. After a few minutes Steve seemed to be satisfied and after he stopped the bleeding with some gauze of the first aid kit and put a plaster on it he let Danny stand up.

Danny put his backpack back up and was ready to go on when he realized Steve was still sitting on the side of the trail, leaning against the wall with a pained expression on his face.

In a second Danny was back, kneeling on Steve's side and searching for injuries.

"Steve, are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"I guess, a rock fell on my right ankle. It feels like it's broken. Sorry, Danny."

"What are you apologizing for, big goof? You pushed me out of the way."

Steve gave him a goofy smile but hissed in pain as Danny moved his right leg and exposed his ankle. It was swollen and looked pretty bad.

Danny didn't examined it thoroughly to not cause any more pain to Steve but he quickly confirmed it was broken. He opened his backpack and fetched a bandage and a cold compress from the first aid kit.

"Seriously you put all this with you? You know I always have a first aid kit plus an extra one with me when I go hiking."

"Yeah, I know but three is better than two."

Steve laughed. "Sounds logical to me, though I still think you're overly concerned."

"No, actually I'm rationally concerned, which is first a big difference and second this", he said pointing at Steve's foot "proves me right to do so."

Steve made a low approving sound. "Well, you've got a point."

Danny smiled and bandaged Steve's ankle while the SEAL tried not to cry out in pain. The tight bandage hurt like hell and the swelling didn't help at all. After Danny was finished Steve's whole foot was a throbbing dull ache.

"I'm sure it hurts like a bitch, but this is all I can do for now and it should work out until we get you to a hospital."

Steve shook his head.

"You did a pretty good job. I'm sure I can walk with this."

"Walk? Are you nuts? You will have to accept my support, you got me? There's no way, I'm letting you hobble around here on your own."

"I knew you were gonna say that. Thanks, Danno."

"Now he thanks me."

Danny returned his friend's smile then stood up and offered his hands for Steve to hold on to, while he slowly pulled him up. When Danny swayed a bit beside Steve he grabbed his arm and steadied him.

"Easy, babe. Take it slowly."

"Says the one with the broken ankle."

"Touché!" Steve laughed and hold onto Danny's shoulder while fingering around in his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my cell phone", said Steve when he got it. He looked at the display.

"No service, we have to get either higher to the top or go back to the parking lot where our car stands."

"Wait, you mean my car." Steve gave Danny a confused look.

"You know the Camaro is my car. At least I'd like to pretend that, despite the many times you are driving it."

"Yeah, sure. Your car. Either way we need to call for an ambulance. I can't drive with the broken ankle."

"Oh really? What about me, huh? Why can't I drive my own car?"

"You probably have a concussion."

"I thought you checked it? Besides I don't feel any bit concussed. I'm sure this is a really low attempt to stop me from driving my car."

Steve looked puzzled. "You think I would do something like that?"

Danny shrugged. "Let's go. Which way?"

"Seriously", Steve asked again as Danny looked around. When Danny met Steve's gaze he frowned.

"You're sulking?"

"No I'm not."

"Oh sure you are, babe. You know that I don't really mind you driving my car, right? Well, if we are on real roads not that small trails in the middle of nowhere, which I insist are not proper roads."

"Okay."

"Now let's go. I asked which way, because I trust your army skills."

"Navy, Danny. It's the Navy."

"Whatever. Now tell me."

"We are halfway up so it doesn't really matter by distance, but going down is easier and brings us closer to the civilization so I would go for that."

"Okay", Danny agreed and slowly went down the trail with Steve.

It took them two hours to get back to the parking lot. Danny opened the car's doors and let Steve sit down on the driver's side while he took the backseat.

Steve pulled out the cell phone and called Chin at headquarters.

"Hey brah, what's up? Enjoying your hike?"

"Hey Chin. Depends on how you see it. Some rocks came down on us."

"Whoa, are you okay", Kono's voice sounded in the background.

"Yeah, we're alright. Just a bit banged up. Danny hit something with his head, he might have a light concussion and I broke my right ankle. Can you send an ambulance to the parking lot? We're waiting here."

"Is on it's way. Kono is calling HPD to pick up the Camaro."

"Thanks Chin."

"We'll see you at the hospital, guys."

When Steve hung up he looked over to Danny who was propped against the back seat, eyes closed and breathing deeply like he was asleep.

"Danno, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just running a headache", was the quiet reply.

Way too quiet when it came to Danny.

"Hey, stay awake, okay? You might have a concussion after all."

Danny nodded slightly but didn't open his eyes.

"Danny, talk to me."

"I'm tired."

"I know, but don't sleep. You hear me? Hey."

Danny didn't answer so Steve softly hit his shoulder. That's when he realized Danny was unconscious.

All of Steve efforts to wake up his partner were for nothing. Danny didn't even stir. The EMS arrived over ten minutes later. Steve gave them a description of what happened and told them anything that could help with Danny's condition.

"He was unconscious for a few minutes but showed no sign of headache or dizziness, except once he swayed a bit when he stood up. After we got back here he took some rest while I was calling for help. A few minutes later he passed out on me. Since then he doesn't respond."

"We'll take you both to the hospital, Commander McGarrett. It doesn't look like a serious condition but it's better to get him checked out. Same with your broken ankle." Steve nodded and entered the ambulance.

Danny and Steve were brought into different treatment rooms. Kono and Chin arrived soon after Steve got the diagnosis of a broken ankle and a ligament rupture which needed surgery.

He told them to try and get some information on Danny while he was in the OR.

A few hours later, Steve woke up in a hospital room, Chin and Kono on the sides of his bed.

"Hey, boss. Welcome back."

"Hey guys. How's Danny?"

"Well, tell us yourself", Chin answered and turned around.

There was Danny resting in a bed right next to him, waving his hand in a friendly gesture and said:

"Hey, you big goof, how are you doing?"

Steve smiled. "Good to see you awake, babe."

"Same here. We've waited for a hour until you honored us with your presence."

"Sorry, I guess this time I had bad luck. The ligament was ruptured too."

"This time? No my friend, you are a trouble magnet. Your ankle and ligament are just evidence that I'm right. Oh and not to forget my mild concussion. I'll never go hiking with you again."

Chin and Kono shared an amused look. They knew what was coming.

"What, you say it's my fault?"

"Of course it is, you Neanderthal Animal."

"How is this my fault? I had nothing to do with the rocks falling down on the trail. And by the way it was my pleasure to prevent you from getting killed."

"You wouldn't have had to save me if you were following my advice to not go hiking."

"Next time I will make sure not to ask you to come with me."

"So you can get yourself killed while I'm not there to save your ass? Forget it!"

"So what? You said you're never going for a hike with me again, but I'm not allowed to go alone?"

"Exactly. And by the way, you owe me something, because I was right."

Steve sighed and smiled.

"Okay, I'll let you drive the Camaro for one day."

Chin and Kono couldn't hold themselves together anymore and bursted out laughing, but Danny was clearly audible.

"It's my car!"


End file.
